


Demain

by LonelyDay



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alzheimer's Disease, Bisexuality, Captain America: The First Avenger, Drama, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Multi, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyDay/pseuds/LonelyDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demain serait un autre jour. Bucky, Steve et Peggy l'avaient compris tour à tour.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. BUCKY I

**Author's Note:**

> Texte rédigé en cinq parties, avec cinq POV différents ( deux de Bucky/WS, deux de Steve, un de Peggy ). Principalement un Steve/Bucky, mais mentions de Steve/Peggy et de Bucky/Steve/Peggy. L'histoire n'a pas de but particulier, le scénario est même un peu bancal. C'était censé être quelque chose de joyeux, c'est devenu assez triste et sérieux ( mais ça se finit bien, promis ). Les deux premières parties se situent durant CAFTA, les trois suivantes sont Post-CATWS ( il y a donc un gros bond dans le temps ). Elles sont déjà écrites et devraient être postées assez rapidement. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne gagne pas d'argent et ils sont la propriété de Marvel. En espérant que cela vous plaise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un POV de Bucky dans lequel le Steve/Bucky est explicite. Les sentiments de Bucky à l'égard de Steve sont très présents, c'est un peu ce autour de quoi sa vie tourne. Il y a quelques mentions de la violence typique à la guerre et de tortures. En espérant que cela vous plaise.

**Bucky I**

  


Il faisait froid et sombre tous les jours, mais ce qu'ils craignait le plus – lui, eux, tous les autres –, c'était le silence. Le silence c'était la mort et la fin de tout. Ça voulait dire que Bucky ne pourrait plus revoir l'Amérique, qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus embrasser sa sœur et serrer ses parents entre ses bras. Il ne pourrait plus sentir l'odeur du café – et pas celle de l'ersatz qu'on leur servait sur le champ de bataille – et de la viande et des tomates en train de cuir dans une marmite. Par dessus tout, il ne pourrait plus jamais revoir Steve et son allure débraillée, ses cheveux en bataille et ses costumes trop grands pour son maigre corps. Ça lui tordait les tripes à la seule idée qu'il pouvait mourir dans ces tranchées et devenir un de ces corps anonymes qui n'aurait droit qu'à un nom sur un monument, pas même à une tombe convenable, parce qu'on n'avait pas pu identifier les restes de son cadavre éparpillés par les bombes.

Il se réconfortait parfois en se disant que les bureaux de recrutement avaient évité toutes ces horreurs à Steve – le crétin prêt à mourir le pied à peine posé sur les côtes d'un pays inconnu pour des étrangers qui ne sauraient même pas proprement le remercier pour ses sacrifices. Steve et ses membres frêles, Steve et son asthme et ses allergies, sa pneumonie et toutes les maladies qu'il avait accumulées – jusqu'à ce qu'elles le rongent de l'intérieur – et qui malgré tout aurait foncé tête baissée, l'arme à la main et le casque sévèrement vissé sur le chef jusqu'à ce que son cœur s'arrête de battre. Au moins Steve était en sécurité de l'autre côté de l'Atlantique à gribouiller sur ses feuilles de papier et tant pis si ça le faisait enrager.

Bucky, lui, n'avait pas vraiment choisi sa destinée. Il avait entraîné Steve avant qu'il ne s'enrôle. Il l'avait suivi, c'était évident. Mais il aurait préféré rester aux États-Unis et continuer à bricoler sur des engins. Après tout, il n'était pas si mauvais que ça – même sans diplôme, même sans rien que ses mains et sa jugeote. Les semaines, il se serait rendu à son ancien boulot – qu'il ne retrouverait jamais vraiment et que ferait-il en rentrant, s'il ne quittait jamais l'Europe ? – et aurait continué son train de vie habituel, alternant les soirées avec Steve et celles qu'il passait – seul ou accompagné – dans les bars de Brooklyn. Le week-end, il aurait accompagné Steve là où bon lui chantait et aurait répondu au moindre de ses désirs sans broncher. Il aurait coulé des jours heureux, à se dorer la pilule au soleil les jours d'été, à marcher pieds nus dans l'herbe fraîchement coupée et à voir le soleil se refléter dans les cheveux blonds de Steve et dans ses sourires. À la place, il traînait sa douleur dans la boue et la terre à travers les lignes ennemies et le maquis français.

Il ne pouvait rien exister de pire que le silence et mourir, non. Il le savait ça, parce que ça voulait dire perdre l'Amérique, l'Amérique et sa famille pour toujours et ne plus jamais entendre les rires de Steve.

C'était ce qu'il avait pensé, même après avoir vu les boyaux des soldats s'éparpiller sur le sol sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, les voir marcher dessus et se prendre les pieds dedans, avoir vu des mâchoires et des crânes éclatés, des membres explosés et tellement d'horreurs qu'il n'en pouvait plus compter, tellement de sang qu'il croyait parfois que le monde n'était plus fait que de gris, de noir et de rouge. Malgré tout, il persistait. Il ne pouvait rien exister de pire que la mort.

Ça c'était avant. Avant qu'il ne se retrouve harnaché à une plaque en métal glaciale dans un sous-sol sinistre où résonnait le bruit de ses cris. Il regretta alors le silence et le calme d'après les bombardements, les pleurs de ses camarades qui étaient tombés, tombaient et tomberaient au combat.

On était venu le chercher dans sa cellule. Il avait suivi les dizaines d'autres soldats avant lui que plus personne n'avait plus jamais revu. Il était à peu près certain de ce qui allait lui arriver. On l'avait emmené dans une petite pièce sans fenêtre, sombre et tristement humide. Il avait cru avoir froid sur les champs de bataille. En réalité, la chaleur des explosions de poudre et du sang sur ses mains lui manquait.

Une voix – froide elle aussi – lui parlait de temps en temps et il avait mal, à chaque fois qu'elle s'approchait. Le visage à qui appartenait cette voix, Bucky l'avait imprimé au fer rouge dans sa mémoire. Le crâne protubérant, le sourire fourbe, les petits yeux rapprochés et le nez court, il n'oublierait rien. C'était le seul être vivant avec qui il était en contact et il aurait mille fois souhaité se retrouver seul, quitte à en crever de faim et de soif.

Au bout d'un moment, le seul fait d'entendre la voix lui faisait mal, mais il ne parvenait pas à savoir où. C'était son corps tout entier qui le faisait souffrir et toujours un peu plus. Il essayait de penser à autre chose et de faire abstraction de chacune des secousses qui le tétanisaient, impossible. Il hurlait à en cracher ses poumons et pendant les moments de répit il se remémorait qu'il n'avait pas toujours été attaché là, qu'il y avait eu des gens autour de lui pour l'aimer, qu'il avait ri, pleuré et enragé. Il se souvenait de sa mère et de son père, de ses sœurs et de Steve. Il était le Sergent Barnes et il n'était pas qu'un tas de chair insensible.

Il s'appelait James Buchanan Barnes et il vivait à Brooklyn avec ses parents et ses sœurs.

Il s'appelait Bucky et il aimait Steve.

Il ne devait pas oublier, il ne devait rien oublier, sans quoi il finirait par se perdre dans le silence et ne plus rien se rappeler.

Parfois la voix disparaissait et Bucky supposait à ces moments – ces moments durant lesquels le calme et le silence revenaient à lui – que le temps passait. Mais il restait presque toujours attaché à cette table d'opération dans cette salle de torture. Il ne pouvait dire exactement combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'on l'y avait introduit et il préférait ne pas penser combien de temps devrait encore s'écouler avant qu'il n'en sorte.

La voix disparut brutalement et même l'image floue du Docteur s'estompa dans un brouhaha d'enfer. Il se retrouva seul pendant un moment avec des pas frappant le sol au rythme du sang qui pulsait à ses tempes.

La voix revint.

Non.

_La_ voix.

– Bucky.

Il chercha à associer ce ton inquiet à ses souvenirs. C'était simple et tout le revint en plein figure sans même y réfléchir.

– Steve, Steve, murmura-t-il.

Ses yeux oscillèrent dans le flou qui l'entourait, mais il put s'accrocher à ces traits familiers.

Il fronça les sourcils, fixa le visage qui lui faisait face et détailla les bras qui le soulevaient, le portaient, l'aidaient à se relever.

Comment ?

Cet homme à la carrure si imposante et au costume bariolé, déguisé de rouge, de bleu et de blanc – les couleurs des États-Unis – était-il Steve, son Steve, le Steve qu'il avait connu ? Le Docteur aurait pu lui jouer un énième tour, comme il savait particulièrement bien le faire.

Mais si sa vue pouvait le tromper, son ouïe n'était pas encore perdue. Bucky avait reconnu cette voix et c'était comme si on avait posé les traits de Steve sur un corps immense et musculeux.

C'était bizarre et presque contre-nature.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? demanda-t-il ?

Il parvint à peine à se mettre sur ses jambes et dut se faire violence pour mettre un pied devant l'autre. Un bras – épais et fort – se serra autour de lui. Il se sentit étrangement petit à côté de ce géant de presque deux mètres, mais il cessa enfin de tomber.

– Je me suis engagé, fut tout ce qu'il reçut comme réponse.

Et Bucky se sentit coupable car c'était bel et bien Steve qui occupait cette gigantesque carcasse.

Ils s'en étaient sortis – lui, eux, tous les autres et Steve – et même s'il ne se souvenait pas vraiment de tout, il n'avait pas oublié Captain America.

Il avait promis à Steve de rester à ces côtés. C'était ce qu'il devait faire. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours fait après tout. Steve avait plus que jamais besoin de lui alors qu'il s'était fourré dans la pire des situations. Qui veillerait sur ses arrières si ce n'était lui ? Bucky ne pouvait se résigner à le laisser seul et tant pis s'il devait oublier – enfouir – tout ce qu'il avait vu, entendu, hurlé dans les plus sombres moments de la guerre. Steve n'avait pas à savoir.

L'équipe avait été montée rapidement et Bucky n'était pas stupide, l'image dans laquelle on avait remodelé _son_ Steve en ce drapeau ambulant faisait son petit effet. Ce corps sculpté était plus crédible que la carrure chétive qu'on lui avait attribuée à la naissance. Aucun de ces gars n'aurait suivi Steve Rogers avant qu'il ne devienne Captain America. Bucky, lui, l'aurait fait sans hésiter.

La guerre les avait tous changés, Bucky plus que n'importe qui et Steve comme les autres. Il restait la tête de mule que Bucky avait toujours connue et avait désormais un corps à la grandeur de ses idéaux – à la grandeur de la personne que Bucky avait connue.

Dire que Steve – le Steve qu'il avait connu – lui manquait était égoïste, mais les autres ne voyaient que Captain America et rien de ce qu'il y avait sous le costume – rien de ce qui pouvait se trouver en-dessous.

Et Peggy Carter était entrée en jeu dans son bel uniforme kaki, dans ses jolies robes rouges. Elle était terriblement belle et dans un autre contexte, Bucky n'aurait pas une seule seconde hésité à lui offrir un verre – et pourquoi pas l'aborder et l'inviter à danser si elle l'avait laissé faire –, mais elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Steve. Le plus douloureux pour Bucky fut de s'apercevoir que le sentiment était réciproque : Steve ne voyait plus que l'Agent Carter.

Lorsque Steve s'était mis à rire aux paroles de Peggy – ce même rire qu'il n'offrait qu'à lui, auparavant –, Bucky s'était retrouvé à nouveau dans le silence.

Il ne voulait pas y rester, il ne voulait plus l'entendre. Il s'était approché de Steve, ils s'étaient isolés, un verre à la main – il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'y noyer, à peine les tâches grises et rouges s'assombrissaient-elles.

Steve lui sourit quand Bucky lui tendit un verre et il passa son bras autour de ses épaules – elles étaient tellement plus hautes que dans ses souvenirs, c'était si différent. Il avait besoin de lui parler.

– Il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Ils pouvaient mourir demain ou ne plus jamais se revoir et peut-être serait-il trop tard pour tout lui dire. Bucky l'avait compris à ses dépens. Il ne devait plus attendre.

Steve afficha une inquiétude flagrante sur les traits de son visage. Il s'approcha, posa une main sur son épaule – elle était large et lourde, beaucoup plus que dans ses souvenirs, mais le toucher fut réconfortant.

– Qu'y a-t-il ? Que t'est-il arrivé là-bas ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? Bucky, tu me le dirais si quelque chose n'allait pas, n'est-ce pas ?

– Steve, calme-toi, ça va. Je veux seulement te parler.

– C'est pourtant ce qu'on dit toujours quand …

Steve laissa en suspens sa phrase, mais Bucky savait ce qu'il allait dire.

C'est ce qu'on dit toujours quand c'est la fin.

Bucky s'était trouvé aux côtés de Steve au moment où Sarah Rogers était décédée. Elle lui avait parlé en ces termes et comme Bucky regretta à ce moment de ne pas s'en être souvenu plus tôt.

Mais il ne devait plus reculer.

– Steve, je sais, mais tout pourrait arriver, demain, dans une semaine, dans un mois et il faut que je te parle.

Il avait pensé à lui tout le temps, depuis qu'il était parti.

– J'ai cru que je ne sortirais jamais de cette cave. J'ai cru que je passerais mes derniers jours là-bas dans le noir. Mais je pensais à l'Amérique, à ma mère et à mon père, à mes sœurs. J'ai pensé à toi, Steve. J'avais peur de t'avoir abandonné. J'avais peur de t'avoir laissé et de ne jamais te retrouver.

Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et il n'avait vraiment pas envie que Steve le voit comme ça, aussi sentimental, sans barrière, ni rien pour le protéger. Il l'avait habitué à ne jamais rien montrer.

Steve eut la bienveillance de le prendre dans ses bras et de le serrer contre lui – parce qu'il avait compris.

Bucky se contenta de renifler une fois ses pleurs et avoua d'une voix tremblante :

– Je t'aime, Steve.

– Je t'aime aussi, Bucky.

Et c'était vrai. Il fallait être aveugle, complètement aveugle pour ne pas le voir, mais ça faisait du bien de l'entendre – et de le dire.

Steve l'aimait, comme un ami, comme un amant, peu importe, c'était du pareil au même.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le prochain chapitre est un POV de Steve.


	2. STEVE I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un POV de Steve dans lequel le Steve/Bucky, le Steve/Peggy et le Bucky/Steve/Peggy sont explicites. Le texte ayant au départ était écrit pour réaliser un threesome, je l'ai gardé ainsi. Il y a donc une scène de sexe explicite et graphique dans cette partie, même si elle est devenue un peu mélancolique. C'est un peu comme si j'avais essayé de capturer un moment dans leur vie, au milieu de la guerre. En espérant que cela vous plaise.

**Steve I**

 

Au bout d'un moment, se battre n'avait plus été suffisant. Il avait fallu combattre.

Steve n'avait jamais apprécié les tyrans – ces petits durs à la vie misérable qui se croyaient au-dessus de tout et tout le monde –, parce qu'ils faisaient toujours des victimes, beaucoup trop de victimes.

Il avait passé sa vie à leur tenir tête et sa mère et Bucky avaient eu beau essayer de l'en dissuader, ça n'avait strictement rien changé. Il préférait cents fois se retrouver recouvert de bleus de la tête aux pieds, sentir son propre sang sur la langue et finir les membres fracturés que de rester immobile, impassible à ne rien faire.

Il avait eu l'habitude de s'attirer des ennuis, toujours à ouvrir sa grande  _gueule_  quand il ne fallait pas. Il n'avait pas peur de se faire massacrer, ni d'user de ses poings. Il avait fait plusieurs frayeurs à sa mère, Bucky l'avait repêché plus d'une fois au fond d'une rue, la tête dans une poubelle où à chercher les noises auprès de plus fort que lui. Il s'en fichait pas mal. C'était son devoir. Il devait agir, peu importe les conséquences.

Mais Adolf Hitler et les nazis, Crâne Rouge et HYDRA étaient une toute autre forme de tyrans. Il ne s'agissait plus seulement de quelques coups échangés dans une ruelle sombre, de genoux écorchés et d'yeux au beurre noir qu'il fallait récolter pour une insulte qu'il avait relevé, un comportement déplacé ou un manque de respect. Il y avait la mort au bout des mots et des balles pour les rebelles qui refusaient de s'agenouiller. L'Europe souffrait l'oppression et crevait la faim. Les petites brutes avaient changé de visage pour s'ériger au sommet des États et mener à la baguette tous ceux qui étaient entrés dans le rang – et exterminer les autres.

Il fallait agir, plus que jamais, sans se poser de question.

Il avait voulu le faire, tout de suite, avec son corps de gringalet. Il avait appelé Bucky à l'aide qui, quoique réticent, avait accepté de l'entraîner. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans une salle de sport, tous les jours après le travail et Bucky lui avait  _appris_  à vraiment se battre – plus seulement à lancer des coups au hasard. Ça n'avait pas été simple. Sa condition physique n'avait jamais été son fort – avec ses poumons d'asthmatique et sa carcasse presque impossible à muscler.

Quand il avait voulu s'engager, l'armée n'avait tout simplement pas voulu de lui.

_4F._

Réformé pour cause de condition physique incompatible avec le service militaire.

En Europe, on envoyait de force les hommes au front. Aux États-Unis on empêchait d'y aller ceux qui étaient volontaires.

Il avait fallu attendre qu'on fasse de lui un sur-homme – un monstre pour certains. On lui avait donné un corps avec lequel il pourrait servir son pays. Il l'avait utilisé pour porter secours aux cas les plus désespérés – ceux que même l'armée avait abandonnés – et il n'avait pas beaucoup hésité quand on lui avait proposé de s'occuper de tout le continent, de ratisser large, d'exterminer HYDRA et de débarrasser pour de bon le monde de Crâne Rouge et de toute sa vermine d'équipe. Il était un soldat au service de la société. Mieux valait mourir la tête plongée dans la boue, mais la conscience tranquille, que de moisir dans un tiroir du gouvernement en attendant le prochain spectacle.

Ceux qui l'avaient suivi étaient plus nombreux que ce qu'il n'avait osé espérer. Peggy, qui l'avait inspiré, en faisait partie. Il en avait presque rougi lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle irait en Europe avec lui et partout où il lui semblerait bon d'agir. Bucky aussi l'avait suivi, mais ça ne l'avait qu'à moitié étonné. Il avait toujours surveillé ses arrières depuis à peu près aussi loin qu'aient pu remonter leurs premières bagarres de rue.

Mais tout avait changé en Europe. Les rires s'étaient fanés et les jours étaient devenus des nuits sans fin, les heures une éternité. Il se souvenait sa mère parfois et espérait que, si elle avait pu le voir porter haut les couleurs de la liberté, elle aurait été fière de lui. Il se souvenait aussi les États-Unis et espérait qu'il ne se sentirait pas étranger quand il rentrerait.

Au moins, quand il retrouverait Brooklyn, il aurait toujours Bucky – et peut-être Peggy pour le suivre, un fois de plus.

Les temps de répit étaient rares et si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, Steve aurait couru sans relâche à travers l'Europe pour réduire une à une en cendres les bases d'HYDRA. Mais il y avait les autres avec lui et comme tout bon capitaine, il se sentait responsable de ses hommes.

Il arrivait qu'ils s'arrêtent dans un village. Ils n'y restaient jamais très longtemps, juste assez pour redécouvrir pendant un moment les sourires et l'indifférence et même si ce n'était que pour quelques heures, c'était mieux que de mourir le goût de la terre dans la bouche, le ventre vide et les yeux secs.

Les populations locales les invitaient à boire et à manger à leur table – quand bien même ils avaient à peine de quoi se nourrir convenablement. Ils partageaient leur pain, leurs fromages et leur calvados, leur armagnac et leur cognac – les alcools forts coulaient à flot – et tous les acclamaient.

Un hangar leur avait été ouvert dans le sud de la France – non loin de la frontière italienne. Hommes et femmes avaient déferlé avec nombre de bouteilles et de plats. Ils étaient plus que reconnaissants de tant de générosité. Jacques s'était amusé à jouer le guide – même s'il était clair qu'il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans ce coin – et servait de traducteur quand la communication se faisait difficile – ils commençaient tous à parler le français et l'italien. Ils avaient rangé leurs armes et s'étaient prêtés au jeu. Steve leur avait fait une démonstration avec son bouclier, avant de le laisser aux mains des gamins surexcités – qui s'y étaient mis à plusieurs pour le traîner. Des musiciens étaient ensuite entrés en scène et Gabe les avait accompagnés à la guitare. Jim, Jacques et Monty s'étaient relayés sur la piste de danse, là où Peggy et Howard avaient su s'illustrer – et se faire remarquer. Bucky et Dum Dum avaient, eux, passé leur soirée à boire avec qui voulait bien les accompagner.

Steve se souvenait de Bucky et de son charisme aveuglant, de ses rires et de sa confiance. Son ami avait toujours été populaire. Le voir si discret, à la limite du muet, au milieu de tous ces hommes, sans une histoire à raconter, se contentant d'écouter celles de Dum Dum, avait quelque chose de très inhabituel. Il y avait quelque chose de presque dérangeant.

Mais Bucky restait Bucky et Steve ne pouvait lui en vouloir.

Plus tard dans la soirée, son ami s'était éloigné, titubant un peu – l'alcool ayant sans doute eu raison de lui. Steve ne l'avait pas vu revenir et ses sourires parfois forcés, son regard perdu au milieu des verres qu'il avait vidés ne lui avait pas plu.

Il s'en était inquiété et l'avait suivi. Bucky s'était fait distant avec lui depuis leur réunion.

Steve l'avait trouvé penché sous un jet d'eau à s'asperger le visage, avant de s'adosser au mur derrière lui et de se laisser tomber sur le sol, la tête entre les mains.

Il s'était avancé lentement vers lui et avait posé une main amicale sur son épaule – il le faisait comme Bucky l'avait fait, c'était leur truc.

– Je suis désolé.

C'était tout ce que Bucky lui avait dit avant de se rapprocher et de tourner la tête. Tout son visage lui avait fait face. Ses yeux qui le scrutaient et ses lèvres entrouvertes, prêtes à l'accueillir.

Bucky l'avait embrassé et Steve lui avait rendu son baiser. C'était plus naturel que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. C'était aussi assez maladroit – mais il avait mis ça sur le compte de l'alcool.

Bucky avait ensuite passé sa main sur sa nuque en une douce caresse et Steve avait, malgré lui, souri sur sa bouche. La guerre n'était brusquement devenu qu'un lointain cauchemar. Il s'était réveillé et retrouvé à Brooklyn dans son petit appartement avec la foutue odeur de café que Bucky aimait se préparer et le charbon de ses crayons pour lui salir les doigts. Il était rentré à la maison.

Il avait pourtant rapidement déchanté. Bucky s'était éloigné et avait bredouillé quelques paroles incompréhensibles. Peggy s'était tenue à l'entrée, un peu confuse, et s'était excusée. Elle était partie aussitôt et Bucky l'avait poursuivie. Ils l'avaient laissé seul.

Steve attendait toujours, ne sachant quoi penser, ni quoi faire. Il aurait sans doute dû les suivre tous les deux et trouver un moyen de s'expliquer, mais il ne savait que faire à part ruminer sa culpabilité. Il regrettait pour Peggy et pour Bucky aussi – que ce soit aux yeux de l'un ou de l'autre, il avait sans doute tout gâché. Il n'avait de toute façon jamais été très doué pour ce genre de choses – et qu'il soit Captain America ou non, ça n'y changeait rien, il restait Steve, le garçon chétif et gauche qui n'avait jamais plu.

Quand Peggy reparut à l'entrée de la grange, ses yeux bruns – presque noirs dans l'obscurité – rivés sur lui, il se retrouva muet pour une autre centaine d'années. Bucky se glissa ans l'ombre derrière elle et lui prit la main.

Steve se sentit rougir lorsque Peggy effleura de ses doigts le col de sa chemise. Il baissa la tête, mais Bucky, dans son dos, l'aida à lever le menton et à soutenir son regard.

Il essaya de formuler une question, sans que rien ne sorte. Tout ce qu'il pouvait dire serait de toute façon trop stupide et ruinerait ce moment. Il se tut alors.

Peggy hocha la tête frénétiquement, un sourire pour tapir ses lèvres rouges, comme si elle avait pu lire dans ses pensées, et Steve se retourna vers Bucky, presque inquiet pour chercher une réponse. Lui aussi lui souriait.

Mais c'était forcé, une fois encore.

– Est-ce que tu es sûr que …

Bucky le coupa d'un baiser. Il ne voulait pas parler. Il avait pris sa décision.

Quand Steve se tourna à nouveau vers Peggy, elle avait déboutonné le haut de son chemisier, dévoilant sa peau blanche et la naissance de sa poitrine. Elle l'invita à poser ses mains sur son buste, sur ses seins et à l'embrasser sur la bouche et dans le cou. Steve s'exécuta, en bonne élève, bien qu'avec beaucoup de maladresse – il n'en douta pas. Ses doigts se faufilèrent sous le tissu avec un peu d'hésitation jusqu'à la pointe de ses tétons. Il prit pour la première fois le temps de découvrir les détails du corps d'une femme.

Elle le guida ensuite jusqu'au bord de sa jupe.

Steve remonta ses mains le long des courbes de ses cuisses. Il la sentit frissonner sous ses doigts quand il rencontra sa peau sous ses bas. Elle était douce et chaude au toucher et plus il s'aventurait loin entre ses jambes plus sa bouche s'asséchait.

Bucky, qui s'était fait discret jusque là, effleurant à peine sa nuque et ses épaules de quelques baisers, le rejoignit. Il entremêla leurs doigts avant de les laisser glisser jusqu'à l'intimité palpitante de Peggy qui laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir lorsqu'ils explorèrent la courbe de ses lèvres avant de s'arrêter ensemble à l'entrée humide de son vagin.

Peggy entrelaçait leur bouche et leur langue. Bucky gémissait bruyamment dans son oreille.

Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser ce qui lui arrivait.

Tout cela ne pouvait être tout à fait réel. Lui qui n'avait jamais su comment plaire, ni séduire se retrouvait au milieu des deux êtres qu'il s'était presque senti coupable de désirer. L'un comme l'autre étaient trop biens pour lui et son imprévisibilité suicidaire. Il n'était ni drôle, ni particulièrement intelligent. Il n'était qu'un gosse de Brooklyn qui avait vu un peu trop grand.

C'était égoïste de vouloir être avec les deux en même temps. Il voulait encore embrasser Bucky – là où c'était facile et familier – et découvrir Peggy – dont il ne connaissait presque rien et qu'il aimait pourtant avec sincérité.

Ils lui facilitèrent la tâche. Bucky se donnait du mal pour l'exciter. Il touchait des zones sensibles sur son ventre et entre ses jambe, des endroits de son corps dont Steve prenait connaissance seulement maintenant. Il avait fini par entrer ses doigts en lui, se jouant lentement et progressivement du plaisir qu'il lui procurait. Steve se surprit à se délecter de cette nouvelle sensation qui se voulait langoureuse.

Il ne reprit conscience de la présence de Peggy que lorsqu'elle posa ses longs doigts fins sur son sexe.

Bientôt, il se retrouva sans chemise, sans pantalon, sans sous-vêtement, totalement dénudé entre Bucky et Peggy qui avaient posé leurs mains tout autour de lui. Il se sentit tomber au sol entre eux deux, l'un qui s'apprêtait à entrer en lui, l'autre qui le préparait à pénétrer en elle.

Steve crut suffoquer. Il s'était perdu entre les deux, perdu au milieu de ses sentiments et ne distinguait plus que les baisers passionnés de Bucky et ceux lascifs de Peggy et des nerfs qui le parcouraient du bout de ses orteils jusqu'au haut de son crâne. Il devenait un peu plus ses désirs à chaque coup de reins.

Il vacilla au moment où tous ses membres se contractèrent, lui faisant oublier le reste du monde et la terre. Il s'était tendu, avait retenu un cri avec difficulté, sa tête avait basculé et ses yeux clos. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine et le sang pulsait à ses tempes, dans son sexe et autour de celui de Bucky, toujours enfoncé en lui.

Steve n'émergea de sa torpeur post-coïtale que lorsqu'il aperçut entre ses paupières la silhouette de Peggy se cambrer devant lui.

Bucky avait pris place et se liait à elle en une danse experte. Elle se tortillait sous ses doigts et gémissait au creux de ses lèvres.

Steve, lui, ne put que glisser ses bras autour de Bucky, ses mains sur le sexe dur de son ami.

Cette fois-ci, il sut exactement comment s'y prendre. Il l'avait déjà satisfait avec ses doigts.

Engourdis, ils auraient pu s'endormir ensemble, à même le sol, leurs bras et leurs jambes entremêlés, à un autre moment sans doute. Leur vie était prête à basculer à tout instant et ils n'avaient pas, demain, le jour d'après, la possibilité de s'arrêter et d'oublier. Ce n'était que passager, ça ne pouvait que l'être.

Bucky partit le premier. Il les quitta sans un mot – un regard à peine pour Steve, histoire de lui faire savoir qu'il lui laissait le temps de discuter avec Peggy.

Steve reboutonna le chemisier de l'Agent Carter et lui enfila ses bas et ses chaussures, se gardant de maltraiter cette parfaite peau laiteuse de ses doigts usés par le sang et la guerre. Il osa à peine la regarder dans les yeux, alors même que quelques instants plus tôt, il l'embrassait à pleine bouche et stimulait son clitoris.

Tout était différent. Ce moment était passé et il n'en resterait plus qu'un souvenir.

Une fois rhabillés, ils se jaugèrent, sans un mot.

Steve dut prendre son courage à deux mains pour lui parler. Il avait peur de lui avoir déplu et de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur – de l'avoir peut-être même déçue. Il pouvait se montrer terriblement maladroit.

– Je … Vous auriez peut-être préféré … Je ne sais pas … Je ne suis pas …

– Steve, coupa-t-elle en glissant une main sur sa joue. Tout s'est bien passé. Ne vous en faites pas. Quand tout cela sera fini …

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, sans doute pour l'encourager à poursuivre.

– J'aimerais vous inviter à dîner. Brooklyn, ce n'est ni Paris, ni Londres, mais je connais quelques bons restaurants. Est-ce que cela vous plairait ?

– J'en serais ravie, répondit-elle avec un sourire tendre.

Steve était toujours agenouillé devant elle. Elle se tenait droite, la tête haute, les jambes étendues et ses yeux le sondant. Elle était comme une statue grecque érigée à la gloire d'une divinité, veillant sur les hommes et le monde. Elle était terriblement belle.

Il se sentit ridiculement, presque jusqu'à retrouver sa taille d'antan. À ses côtés, il cessait immédiatement d'être Captain America et redevenait Steve sans difficulté. Elle lisait en lui. Il se sentait compris.

Il la fixa pour garder tous les détails de cet instant en mémoire. Les lèvres légèrement recourbées de Peggy. Ses cheveux en bataille. La douceur de sa peau. L'odeur de son parfum – celui de sa peau mêlé à l'eau de toilette qu'elle appliquait sur ses poignets. Et il ferma finalement les yeux pour imprimer définitivement sous ses paupières ce souvenir.

La main de Peggy quitta son visage pour sa nuque, traçant un chemin jusqu'à ses cheveux. Un souffle balaya son front avant qu'une bouche humide s'y pose lentement.

Elle l'abandonna juste après, le laissant alors totalement seul dans la grange.

Il se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits avant de quitter les lieux et de retrouver les autres.

À peine sorti, le vent froid de la nuit pour caresser son visage, il aperçut une silhouette.

– Comment ça s'est passé ?

Bucky l'interpella et s'avança, les mains dans les poches.

– Ça a été.

Il lui sourit, toujours plus proche de lui, assez prêt pour pouvoir l'embrasser, une fois et une fois encore, et serrer ses mains au niveau de ses hanches.

Ils n'étaient plus tout à fait à l'abri des regards, mais ça n'avait pas tellement d'importance.

– Ça ira, Steve. Demain, ça ira mieux.

Steve comprit que Bucky ne s'adressait plus vraiment à lui. Il le laissa donc faire quand Bucky se blottit dans ses bras et dans son cou.

Demain serait un autre jour. Demain ils reprendraient le combat et ils oublieraient presque ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Ce ne serait plus qu'un souvenir, comme un rêve flou qui finirait par perdre e ses couleurs avec le temps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le prochain chapitre est un POV de Peggy. On fait un grand bond dans le temps et on se retrouve en Post-CATWS.


	3. PEGGY I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un POV de Peggy dans lequel le Steve/Bucky et le Steve/Peggy sont rapidement mentionnés. Le développement de Bucky/WS n'est peut-être pas tout à fait juste. J'ai cependant tenté de représenter l'angoisse, la peur des contacts physiques et le rejet de la personne qu'il a été avant de devenir le WS qu'il peut ressentir. La représentation de la maladie d'Alzheimer n'est sans doute pas tout à fait exacte. En espérant que cela vous plaise.

**Peggy I**

 

Le Sergent Barnes s'était précipité vers elle et avait effleuré sa main, puis il s'était arrêté.

– Agent Carter, s'il vous plaît. Écoutez-moi. Tout ce que vous avez vu, tout était de ma faute.

Elle se tourna alors vers lui, les sourcils froncés, comme si elle n'avait pas compris un seul mot de ce qu'il avait dit.

– Je n'aurais pas dû me trouver là, Sergent Barnes. Je ne pensais pas que vous – vous et Steve – vous étiez isolés pour être seuls. Je suis sincèrement désolée si j'ai interrompu quelque chose.

Elle avait voulu fuir et les laisser seuls, elle s'en souvenait.

Mais il avait insisté.

– Non, vous ne comprenez pas. Vous n'avez rien interrompu. Tout est de ma faute. J'ai eu … un moment de faiblesse. J'ai embrassé Steve, je n'aurais pas dû. Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous mettiez à penser que Steve et moi … il est mon meilleur ami, vous comprenez ? Il est la personne la plus importante à mes yeux. Mais il vous aime, Peggy. Je vois comme il vous regarde. Il a beau m'aimer – et je le sais –, il ne m'a jamais regardé ainsi. Et je sais que vous l'aimez vous aussi.

– Comment … ? avait-elle dit, la surprise dans son regard et dans sa voix pour la trahir.

Le Sergent Barnes et elle s'étaient à peine adressés la parole. Il s'était fait bien plus distant que n'importe quel autre membre des Commandos Hurlants et Peggy avait mis ça sur le compte de la guerre. Steve lui avait dit où il avait retrouvé son ami d'enfance – enfermé dans une cave, attaché à une table d'opération. Qui pouvait savoir ce que le Sergent avait vécu ? Elle n'avait pas trouvé bon lui en parler. Ce n'était pas à elle de le faire.

Tout s'expliquait désormais. Sa distance tenait peut-être autant aux sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour son ami qu'à ce qu'il avait vécu. Il y avait sans doute un mélange d'angoisse et de tristesse qui se bousculait dans sa tête.

– Il est inutile de nier. Je vois comment vous le regardez, vous aussi. Je le regarde de la même façon et je sais que … vous avez connu Steve avant ?

– Avant sa transformation vous voulez dire ?

– Avant sa transformation, c'est ça.

– Oui.

Le Sergent Barnes avait soupiré et s'était mis à sourire, comme soulagé.

– Peggy, je ne voudrais pas être la cause de votre éloignement, ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite.

Ce qui avait suivi ne les avait pas éloignés, au contraire. Elle sentait encore les lèvres de Steve sur sa peau et ses doigts courir sur son corps. Elle le voyait rougir et fermer les yeux pour l'embrasser. Elle voyait même James, parfois, reposant sur l'épaule de Steve.

Au milieu de la bataille, entre les larmes et le sang, ils s'étaient trouvés, tous les trois.

Et Peggy n'avait rien oublié. Elle avait conservé ce souvenir dans un coin de son cœur jusqu'à la fin de la guerre – et même après.

Le Sergent Barnes était décédé lors d'une mission. Il était tombé d'un train et on n'avait jamais retrouvé son corps. Steve s'en était trouvé bouleversé et Peggy n'avait pas eu besoin de mot pour s'imaginer ce qu'il avait pu ressentir. Après la guerre, lorsqu'elle était retournée aux États-Unis, elle avait compris. Quelques semaines après la mort de Barnes, Steve l'avait suivi à son tour. Il s'était sacrifié pour tous les sauver et Peggy avait cru que son cœur finirait par exploser à force de se serrer dans sa poitrine.

La guerre avait continué pour elle, le temps avait pourtant fini par apaiser la douleur. Elle se rappellerait toujours des morts sur les champs de bataille et des corps démembrés et défigurés que la guerre avait semés derrière elle. Elle ne pouvait non plus oublier le goût du sang dans sa bouche.

Les images s'étaient effritées peu à peu et c'était les souvenirs eux-mêmes qui avaient fini par s'estomper. Elle oubliait parfois les prénoms de ses petits-enfants et inversait même ceux de ses enfants. Elle ne pouvait jamais retenir le prénom des infirmiers qui s'occupaient d'elle, ni le nom des derniers présidents. Quand on lui annonçait un visiteur, elle s'attendait à voir Edwin et Howard lui apporter un bouquet de fleurs, mais aucun d'eux ne venait jamais. L'avaient-ils oublié ? Elle finissait par se rappeler, après un moment – il fallait généralement que les infirmiers le lui disent –, Edwin et Howard étaient morts et enterrés et Peggy avait même assisté à leur enterrement.

Les seuls souvenirs restés intacts étaient ceux de sa jeunesse, de ses premières années au SSR, durant la seconde Guerre Mondiale, lorsqu'elle combattait encore les nazis. Malgré tout le flou qui envahissait son esprit, Steve était toujours là, aussi brillant qu'une étoile, un feu brûlant dans l'espace et le temps.

Quand il était venu la voir pour la première fois, dans sa chambre d'hôpital, elle avait cru se mettre à pleurer. Elle avait prié l'infirmière qui accompagnait Steve de le faire sortir sans attendre et de venir l'aider à s'habiller, se coiffer et se maquiller pour qu'elle puisse être présentable. Elle avait entendu la voix de Steve dans le couloir lui dire que ce n'était pas important, mais elle y avait tenu et il avait dû attendre dix bonnes minutes au dehors. Quand elle l'avait finalement laissé entrer, il avait été particulièrement hypocrite. Elle était belle selon lui, mais Peggy n'était pas dupe, elle se souvenait de ce qu'elle avait été et elle savait ce qu'elle était devenue. Elle avait changé. Steve, pourtant, n'avait pas pris une ride. Il était resté le même. Par la suite, sa fille avait dû lui rappeler que Steve était en vie et qu'il était venu le voir.

Elle avait oublié Steve et c'était sans doute le pire de ce qui avait pu lui arriver. Elle avait même oublié Steve.

Le monde avait changé, elle aussi. Ils avaient tous changé, tous, absolument, sauf Steve.  _Même ..._

La silhouette qui s'était tenue à l'entrée, une casquette masquant sa figure, les mains enfoncées dans un blouson usé, ne lui avait pas parue familière, mais les médecins le répétait, ça pouvait lui arriver.

Autrefois, dans sa lointaine jeunesse, elle n'aurait jamais oublié un seul visage, ni même un nom. Elle était un agent renommé, l'un des meilleurs, au SHIELD.

L'individu retira son couvre-chef une fois sorti de l'ombre. Les traits, durs et carrés, presque taillés au couteau, pouvaient être qualifiés de masculins, même s'ils restaient camouflés sous une longue chevelure grasse et une barbe peu soignée.

Elle s'était alors souvenue.

– Est-ce que je peux entrer ? demanda l'homme.

Elle hocha la tête sans réfléchir. Elle l'avait reconnu sur l'instant et ne voyait aucune objection à le faire entrer.

Il avança à tâtons dans la chambre et resta planté au milieu de la pièce, les yeux alertes et un peu perdus.

– Vous pouvez vous asseoir.

L'homme s'exécuta et prit une chaise qu'il positionna à mi-chemin entre la porte et le lit.

De près, il ne paraissait pas avoir vieilli. Il avait le même faciès que le jour où elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois. Il y avait néanmoins quelque chose de changé chez lui. Il portait encore la jeunesse dans le contour de ses lèvres, mais ses yeux étaient ternes, comme une peinture dont les couleurs seraient passées après être restés trop longtemps exposée sous les rayons du soleil. Ils étaient plus ternes encore que la dernière fois où elle l'avait aperçu – au milieu des années 40, quand la guerre ravageait encore l'Europe occidentale. Ce n'était pas de la tristesse, ni de la mélancolie, comme autrefois. C'était quelque chose de plus profond, de plus enfoui – de pire –, mais elle ne sut dire quoi.

– Nous vous avons cherché après votre chute, murmura-t-elle. Nous vous pensions mort. Comment …

– Longue histoire, grommela-t-il en enfonçant plus profondément ses mains dans ses poches. Pas venu ici pour ça.

Son ton était froid. Il coupa net le fil de la conversation.

Bien sûr, il n'était pas venu pour ça.

– Vous cherchez Steve ? dit-elle, sans hésiter. C'est pour ça que vous êtes revenus ?

– Steve, répéta-t-il. Ils disent que vous le connaissiez.

Peggy en perdit les mots. Se pouvait-il qu'il l'ait oublié ? Après tant d'années, ça n'était pas impossible, elle-même avait parfois des trous de mémoire – mais jamais autant dans son passé que dans son présent.

– Comment ça,  _ils_  ? demanda-t-elle.

– Les livres, c'est ce qu'ils disent tous sur vous. Que vous et Steve Rogers – Captain America –, vous vous connaissiez pendant la guerre.

_Steve Rogers._

Il parlait de Steve comme si ce n'était qu'une silhouette de plus parmi les autres dans la foule, comme une ombre dont les ténèbres dont il cherchait à définir les contours. Comme si Steve n'était qu'un étranger.

– Sergent Barnes, est-ce que vous allez bien ? Vous avez peut-être besoin de voir un médecin, voulez-vous que j'appelle un médecin ?

Il ne répondit pas, mais elle le vit scruter la pièce du regard, ses yeux voguant de la porte à la fenêtre en un éclair. Il semblait terriblement inquiet, limite apeuré. Il n'avait pourtant rien à craindre ici. Elle ne l'avait pas menacé, elle ne lui voulait aucun mal.

– Sergent Barnes … ?

À l'entente de son nom, il sursauta et se tourna brusquement vers elle.

– Non, pas de sergent. Un soldat.

Il se leva alors et alla fermer la porte après avoir jeté un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Il lorgna au dehors avant de fermer les rideaux.

Il avait sorti ses mains, ses deux mains des poches de son blouson et Peggy dut retenir un hoquet de surprise à la vue de cette lueur métallique dans lequel se reflétait la lumière du jour. Le Sergent Barnes était muni d'une main articulée en métal.

– Mon Dieu. Que vous est-il arrivé ?

– Longue histoire, répéta-t-il en haussant les épaules, les yeux toujours rivés au dehors, soulevant discrètement de ses doigts un pan du rideau. Ils m'appelaient le Soldat. Pas besoin d'en dire plus.

Peggy prit une profonde inspiration. Tout s'était brusquement éclairé dans son esprit.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver était plus un mythe qu'une réalité dans l'historique du SHIELD. Les dossiers qui le concernaient étaient confidentiels, seulement réservés aux plus hauts membres de l'organisation. Elle en avait eu connaissance, comme Howard Stark et Nick Fury après elle – elle se souvenait de l'agent Fury, elle se souvenait que c'était lui qui lui avait succédé à la tête du SHIELD.

Mais personne ne savait qui il était, ni d'où il venait. C'était un mirage.

_Un fantôme du passé._

Peggy avait regardé les informations quelques jours auparavant – ou était-ce quelques semaines qui s'étaient écoulées – et elle avait senti le sol s'effondrer sous ses pieds. Le SHIELD était tombé, pourri jusqu'à la moelle par HYDRA. Elle avait pleuré pendant des heures après ça. Le travail de milliers de vies avait été réduit à néant.  _Son_  travail avait été réduit en cendres.

Et le Soldat de l'Hiver avait fait ses premières apparitions sur les écrans de télévision. C'était un agent secret de l'HYDRA, un de leurs meilleurs assassins. Imposant de brutalité et de force, il s'était battu avec Steve. Les médias avaient dit qu'il avait essayé de le tuer.

Le Soldat de l'Hiver était le Sergent Barnes, celui qui avait défendu Steve dans leur enfance et qui avait ensuite combattu à ses côtés en Europe, et il se trouvait en ce moment même dans sa chambre d'hôpital, assis tout près d'elle, alors que quelques temps auparavant il avait voulu en finir avec son meilleur ami.

Peggy garda son calme. Le Soldat de l'Hiver, James Barnes ou qui qu'il puisse être désormais n'avait pour le moment eu aucun geste agressif à son égard. Il n'avait aucune raison de l'être. Il semblait de toute façon plus craintif que menaçant, presque prêt à partir à tout moment.

– Vous n'avez rien à craindre, ici. Personne ne viendra déranger une vieille femme comme moi. Vous pouvez vous rasseoir, Sergent.

Il lui retourna un regard circonspect, mais s'exécuta.

– Je ne suis pas sergent, finit-il par dire à voix basse. Le Sergent Barnes est mort en Allemagne.

– Pardonnez-moi, s'excusa-t-elle. Comment voulez-vous que je vous appelle ?

Il sembla réfléchir pendant un moment puis finit par entrouvrir les lèvres.

– James.

– Très bien, James. Puisque vous n'êtes pas ici pour me raconter votre histoire, que vouliez vous savoir sur Steve et moi ?

Il hocha frénétiquement la tête, de gauche à droite, comme s'il essayait de chasser de son esprit une pensée – un souvenir peut-être. Il évita tout aussi consciencieusement son regard quand il se redressa pour s'adresser à elle.

– Vous l'avez connu avant qu'il devienne l'homme sur … l'homme qu'il est aujourd'hui. Les livres et les musées parlent de Captain America et de la transformation de Steve Rogers, mais comment était-il, avant ?

Peggy se para d'un sourire discret.

– Voulez-vous me donner ce carnet sur la table de chevet, s'il vous plaît ?

Le Sergent Barnes – James, c'était tout simplement James maintenant – se leva instantanément et se précipita vers la commode. Il pointa du doigt un cahier à la couverture en cuir brun, Peggy acquiesça et il le lui tendit.

Elle n'avait pas feuilleté depuis longtemps dans les souvenirs de son passé. Elle ouvrit le carnet avec précaution pour découvrir les premières photographies. Quelques-unes, trois ou quatre tout au plus, la représentaient au milieu de sa famille, ses frères et sœurs, ses parents et ses tantes l'entourant. Les suivantes la montraient durant ses premières années d'activité, puis lorsqu'elle s'était engagée à combattre aux côtés de Captain America. Elle se reconnut à côté du Docteur Erskine, à côté d'Howard Stark et d'Edwin Jarvis. Elle prit les clichés qui représentaient Steve – après sa transformation – et chercha à la toute fin du carnet une pile qui n'était pas rangée. Il y avait laissé les photographies qu'elle n'avait pas su classer – parce qu'elles étaient trop précieuses, trop personnelles où qu'elles ne pouvaient s'intercaler nul part.

Elle sortit alors une image rectangulaire vieillie qui représentait un jeune homme mince d'un peu plus d'une vingtaine d'années, des cheveux blonds en bataille auréolant le haut de son crâne, une chemise un peu trop grande pour lui tombant maladroitement sur ses épaules. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue cette silhouette chétive. Elle s'était rapidement laissé attendrir par la bonté et l'intelligence du jeune homme. Elle l'avait aimé pour sa gaucherie, quand elle avait compris qui il était – cette fois-là, dans la cour, lorsqu'il s'était jeté sur une grenade, prêt à se sacrifier pour des inconnus.

Elle donna la photographie à James qui la prit dans sa main droite. Il resta un moment sans rien dire, à ne détailler que le visage du jeune homme dont il ne semblait pas vraiment se rappeler, puis ses doigts parcoururent le papier, retraçant les contours du visage de Steve.

– Il est beau, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui, murmura James.

– Il y a d'autres photos.

Elle lui tendit un paquet où Steve figurait sur chacun des clichés.

James les fixa, une à une, comme s'il essayait de rassembler ses souvenirs.

Son visage se crispa brutalement et il détourna le regard. Peggy reprit alors dans ses mains les photographies. Elle se sentit coupable en voyant le Sergent Barnes se tenir tout sourire aux côtés de Steve. Elle aurait dû prévoir la réaction de James. Même si elle ne savait pas exactement ce qui lui était arrivé, elle connaissait les méthodes d'HYDRA, elle avait vu de quoi ils étaient capables et puisque cet homme dans le corps de Barnes ne se souvenait que très peu de son passé, elle pouvait imaginer les horreurs dont il avait été la victime.

Elle prit soin de ne plus lui montrer que des photographies où le Sergent Barnes n'apparaissait pas et il se détendit.

– Vous souvenez-vous de lui ?

– Je crois. Un peu. Vous l'aimiez ?

Cette fois-ci, il la regarda droit dans les yeux, sans crainte, hésitation.

– Je l'aime toujours, avoua-t-elle simplement. Je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer, malgré sa disparition, malgré le temps qui nous séparait tous les jours un peu plus.

– Et il vous aimait en retour ? ajouta-t-il.

– C'est ce que le Sergent Barnes m'a dit un jour, que Steve m'aimait. Il l'aimait aussi vous savez. Steve aimait sincèrement le Sergent Barnes et quiconque aurait essayé de le nier aurait été aveugle, stupide et aveugle. Steve était plein de bonnes intentions. Il était toujours prêt à aider les autres, au point de même mettre sa vie en danger s'il le fallait. Il était un exemple pour nous tous. Mais je ne l'ai pas connu très longtemps. Le Sergent Barnes, lui, le connaissait vraiment. Il était son meilleur ami.

Elle lui sourit et tendit la main vers celle de James qui eut une soubresaut lorsqu'elle l'effleura. Elle se ravisa un moment, mais puisqu'il ne la repoussa pas, elle lui prit la main.

Il sembla plus surpris qu'autre chose et ses doigts se mirent à trembler.

– Je me souviens aussi de vous, avoua-t-il à mi-voix. Je me souviens de vous et de Steve.

– Comptez-vous le retrouver ?

– Pas pour le moment.

Il rompit leur étreinte et se leva. Il regarda au dehors et s'apprêta à quitter la chambre précipitamment.

– James, attendez.

Il s'arrêta devant la porte et fit volte face.

– Prenez là.

Elle lui tendit une photographie, celle qui représentait Steve dans son uniforme kaki, avant qu'il ne soit transformé. James ne prononça pas un mot, mais le geste parut le toucher.

Elle le retint quelques secondes encore.

– Avant de partir … Je sais que les temps sont dures pour vous …

Elle attrapa un stylo et arracha une page dans un magasine. Écrire n'était plus aussi simple qu'auparavant. Sa main tremblotait et se faisait hésitante sur le papier. Elle parvint néanmoins à noter quelques mots.

– Je suis peut-être âgée, mais j'ai toujours des contacts qui, s'ils ne sont plus tout à fait fidèles au SHIELD, sont restés mes amis. Les États-Unis ne sont pas sûrs pour vous et je doute que vous vouliez retourner en Europe … Je connais quelqu'un qui pourra vous faire traverser l'océan et vous amener en Afrique où vous trouverez refuge si vous voulez échapper à vos détracteurs. Vous n'aurez qu'à leur dire que vous venez de ma part, ils vous aideront.

Elle lui donna le papier qu'il rangea dans sa poche, étonné.

– Si Steve sait que vous êtes en vie, il vous cherchera et vous retrouvera.

– Je l'espère, répondit-il.

Il se retourna plusieurs fois, regardant toujours par la fenêtre, visant la porte avec impatience.

Il était inquiet, comme une proie qui s'attendrait à voir apparaître à tout instant son prédateur.

L'homme lui lança un regard.

Elle le connaissait. Il s'appelait James Buchanan Barnes, le Sergent Barnes, et il était mort en Europe, durant la guerre.

– Sergent Barnes, dit-elle … Comment …

Il fronça les sourcils, surpris, et marmonna quelques paroles pour lui-même, qu'elle ne put entendre. Il s'avança finalement vers elle et déposa un baiser sur son front.

Elle se souvenait vaguement de ses lèvres. Il mit sur sa peau la même pression qu'il avait un jour exercée sur sa bouche, mais ce contact était brute et rêche.

Il l'avait déjà embrassée, mais c'était Steve qu'il aimait, c'était Steve qu'elle aimait.

– Merci, Peggy, chuchota-t-il.

Il quitta la chambre comme une ombre. Demain, elle aurait peut-être oublié que le Sergent Barnes – Steve le surnommait Bucky – était revenu d'entre les morts pour la voir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le prochain chapitre est un POV de Steve.


	4. STEVE II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un POV de Steve dans lequel le Steve/Bucky est un peu plus explicite que le Steve/Peggy. Steve se lance à la poursuite de Bucky, avec Sam pour coéquipier. Le décès de Peggy Carter est évoqué. C'est un peu le point-de-départ de Steve. En espérant que cela vous plaise.

**Steve II**

 

Après Loki, après HYDRA, il y avait eu Ultron. C'était toujours plus de fanatiques dans son sillage, de menaces à la liberté et quelques actes irréfléchis, presque téméraires, qu'il faisait passer pour de la bravoure – parce que c'était tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais su faire.

La guerre ne serait jamais finie.

Les morts n'avaient cessé de s'amonceler en des montagnes infinies qui se dressaient devant lui. Il avait beau les escalader, à une allure toujours plus effrénée, pour faire le deuil, continuer à se battre et passer à autre chose, il ne cessait de trébucher et de tomber – et le pic de disparaître dans un brouillard noir. Il s'était cru hors-norme, unique et capable de tout – avec le corps qu'on lui avait donné, il aurait dû pouvoir tout faire. C'était à peine s'il avait pu protéger New-York des extraterrestres qui l'avaient envahie, il s'était même retrouvé désemparé face à une intelligence artificielle et quelques robots – en y repensant, il aurait pu se croire devenir l'un des héros des romans de science-fiction qu'il avait pu lire dans sa jeunesse.

Mais pire que tout, il n'avait pu sauver Bucky.

Bucky lui était apparu au milieu de cette rue comme une illusion. Il l'avait pourtant vu tomber du train. Il l'avait vu mourir sous ses yeux. Il aurait dû imaginer l'impossible et l'inenvisageable – il en était l'exemple même – et partir à sa recherche, s'assurer que Bucky était bel et bien parti.

Bucky – ou qui que soit l'homme qui se trouvait dans son corps – ne l'avait pas reconnu. Il ne se souvenait même pas de son propre nom. Qu'avait-il pu lui arriver pour qu'il se retrouve une arme à la main, à tirer sans réfléchir, à ne chercher qu'à faire le plus de dégâts possibles ?

Il l'avait su, après – ou du moins, il avait appris une partie de ce qui s'était passé. Tony avait mis la mains sur les fichiers d'HYDRA et avait regroupé tous ceux qui concernaient – de près ou de loin – le Soldat de l'Hiver, l'ex-Sergent Barnes. Steve avait survolé des pages et des pages – et des croquis, des photos et des schémas sur lesquels il aurait voulu ne jamais avoir à poser les yeux – et avait fini par jeter le dossier qu'il tenait entre les mains et jeter l'ordinateur portable que Tony lui avait prêté – il avait promis de le rembourser, même si celui-ci lui avait ri au nez quand il le lui avait dit. Ce qu'ils avaient fait à Bucky était plus horrible que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer –  _cauchemardesque_.

Il n'avait eu plus qu'une seule idée en tête après ça. Il devait retrouver Bucky – celui qui, même s'il avait oublié qui il était, s'était souvenu de lui et l'avait sorti de l'eau et sauvé –, désormais le seul lien qui lui restait avec son passé.

Après Loki, après HYDRA, il y avait eu Ultron et le décès de Peggy pour l'achever. Elle était décédée dans sa chambre d'hôpital avec sa famille pour l'entourer. Quelques jours après, l'enterrement avait eu lieu avec les journalistes et les médias pour filmer ce triste évènement. Steve les avait haïs sans exception, mais rien n'avait été pire que les enfants de Peggy, ses petits-enfants et ses neveux – y compris Sharon – à qui il avait fallu présenter ses condoléances.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi reconnaissant que lorsque Sam lui avait proposé de l'accompagner à l'enterrement. Il n'avait pas su comment le remercier. Il n'aurait pu affronter tout seul la famille de Peggy et les regards qu'ils porteraient sur lui. C'était dans ce genre de moment qu'il regrettait parfois sa transformation et ce grand corps dans lequel il restait maladroit. Le petit gars de Brooklyn serait passé inaperçu dans cette foule, mais Captain America, lui, n'avait rien d'un homme ordinaire – avec sa bannière étoilée et son bouclier en vibranium.

Tous l'avaient reconnu au premier regard.

– Ma mère me parlait beaucoup de vous.

– Ma grand-mère aimait nous raconter des histoires de la guerre. Vous en étiez toujours le héros.

– Ma tante ne disait que du bien de vous. Même quand les médias se sont retournés contre vous, elle n'y a pas cru une seule seconde … Si vous l'aviez vu s'énerver après eux …

Même Sharon était venue lui parler.

– Tu lui as manqué.

Il n'avait pas su quoi répondre. Il aurait préféré n'avoir rien à dire et partir, se sauver en courant. Il avait baissé les yeux très souvent. Il n'avait pas été là, pas assez longtemps, pour Peggy, comme il aurait dû l'être – il avait préféré balancer son fichu avion dans la glace et abandonner ce qui lui restait de vie.

À la fin de l'enterrement, une jeune femme s'était approchée de lui. Elle était le portrait craché de Peggy quand il l'avait rencontrée. Il s'était efforcé de ne pas rougir et de garder son sérieux.

Elle lui avait tendu une lettre, le saluant à peine.

– Ma grand-mère m'a fait promettre de vous donner ceci. Je crois qu'elle l'a rédigé dans ses derniers jours. Elle a dit que c'était important. Elle a aussi dit que vous en auriez besoin.

Steve avait retourné l'enveloppe adressée à son nom, sans oser l'ouvrir.

Il avait attendu de rentrer chez lui, pour la lire au calme – et seul.

Dans la pénombre de sa chambre, la faible lueur d'une lampe de bureau pour l'éclairer, il avait déplié la lettre, les doigts tremblants, et avait lu les quelques lignes tracées sur le papier, bancales et maladroites, que Peggy lui avait laissées.

 

_Steve,_

_Je suis fière de ce que mon travail a permis d'accomplir, j'ai pu fonder une famille et voir mes enfants et mes petits-enfants grandir. La vieille dame que je suis devenue ne devrait pas avoir de regret, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Howard et moi n'avions pu te retrouver. Nous avions délibérément abandonné les recherches quelques années après la fin de la guerre pour pouvoir passer à autre chose, mais si nous avions su, Steve … si nous avions su qu'on pourrait un jour te retrouver vivant, sache que jamais nous n'aurions arrêté._ _Dans mes moments les plus lucides ( quand les trous de mémoire ne me jouent plus autant de tours ), je me mets à penser que c'est un peu de notre faute si tu n'as pu vivre ta vie. Malheureusement, toutes mes excuses ne pourraient te rendre les soixante-dix ans perdues de ton existence. J'aime à croire, cependant, qu'il n'est pas trop tard et qu'il existe un moyen pour moi de t'aider._

 _Je_ l _'ai oublié au début ( tu sais comme je peux avoir des trous de mémoire parfois … ), mais il_ m _'est revenu à l'esprit, vif comme un éclair, et je m'en suis souvenue._ Il _est passé me voir, j'en suis certaine ( même s'il m'est impossible de me souvenir quand c'est arrivé )._ Il _était le même et pourtant changé._ Il _n'avait pas pris une ride, mais ses yeux étaient ceux d'un vieil homme._ Il _a besoin de toi ( même s'il ne le reconnaît pas ) et c'est sans doute pour cela qu'il est venu me voir._ Il _est parti pour le Brésil, pour l'Afrique ( peut-être ). Je ne peux le savoir. Mes contacts, s'_ il _a suivi mes conseils, pourront cependant t'aiguiller._

 _Je crois qu'_ il _t'aime toujours._

 

_Amour,_

_Peggy._

_PS : par pitié Steve Rogers, et pour l'amour que tu peux encore me porter, quoi que tu décides de faire, sois prudent._

 

Les larmes lui étaient instantanément montées aux yeux, même s'il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Il avait bien reconnu, là, Peggy –  _sa_  Peggy. Elle était la dernière avec qui il pouvait encore se remémorer la guerre, la seule à se souvenir des cinquante kilos de nerfs qui avaient été assez inconsidérés pour accepter de passer entre les mains d'Howard Stark. Elle lui manquerait.

Il s'était réveillé le lendemain matin, les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré, et il s'était mis à cogiter sur le contenu de la lettre. Se pouvait-il que tout ce que Peggy lui avait dit soit vrai ? N'avait-elle pas halluciné dans ses derniers jours au point d'inventer une telle histoire ?

Se faire de faux espoirs ne le mèneraient à rien. Il ne trouvait pas les raisons qui avaient pu pousser Bucky à visiter Peggy dans sa chambre d'hôpital – tous les deux n'avaient jamais été particulièrement proches – et elle ne lui avait pas donné d'explications. Elle lui avait seulement fourni avec sa lettre une longue liste de prénoms, d'adresses et de numéros.

Mais il ne pouvait être sûr de rien. Tout ceci n'était peut-être qu'un plan monté par l'intermédiaire du Soldat de l'Hiver qui se serait retrouvé une fois de plus à la merci d'HYDRA. Il pouvait s'agir d'un traquenard, d'une fausse piste qui le conduirait tout droit dans la gueule du loup ou l'éloignerait de Bucky.

_Pour l'amour que tu peux encore me porter, sois prudent._

Il avait trop souvent agi sans réfléchir, répondant plus avec son cœur – ses sentiments – qu'avec son cerveau. Ça lui avait presque coûté la vie, il n'allait certainement pas risquer celle de Bucky.

Il avait fait ce qu'il avait déjà fait dans les années 40, quand il s'était décidé à attaquer pour la première fois HYDRA – et porter secours à Bucky. Peggy n'était plus là, mais il n'était plus aussi seul que lorsqu'il s'était réveillé. Il y avait les Avengers, il y avait Natasha et il y avait Sam.

Un coup de fil plus tard et le vétéran se tenait dans son salon, à le regarder avec des yeux ronds, surpris et interloqué – bouche bée aussi. Steve lui avait tout dit. Il lui avait lu la lettre, montré la liste de Peggy et exposé toutes ses questions et ses inquiétudes. Il avait besoin de conseils.

Quand Sam se décida enfin à parler – et Steve n'attendait que ça, qu'il parle et qu'il mette fin à ce silence insupportable qui n'en finissait plus et qui l'écrasait comme une pièce dont les murs se rétréciraient tout autour de lui –, il lâcha un rire entre le choc et le soulagement.

– Si on m'avait dit que je devais m'attendre à ça, lui lança-t-il. Steve, tu ne devrais pas te poser ce genre de questions, mais ce n'est pas plus mal que tu l'aies fait.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

– Qu'est-ce que je veux dire par là ? Si tu ne t'étais pas mis à paniquer comme tu le fais, tu serais parti sans un mot, tout seul, dans un endroit que tu ne connais même pas.

– Je …

– Ne dis pas que tu ne l'aurais pas fait. C'est le genre de truc que tu es capable de faire – comme te laisser tomber d'un avion en flamme et espérer que ton meilleur pote lobotomisé par une organisation de cinglés néo-nazis vienne te repêcher. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser y aller tout seul. Je t'avais dit que je t'accompagnerai, je t'accompagne. On va passer quelques coups de fil et chercher ensemble et ensuite, si on est sur la bonne piste, on se bougera et on ira le récupérer.

– Sam, tu n'es pas obligé de m'accompagner.

Cette fois-ci, il prit un air outré.

– J'ai l'air de me sentir obligé de quelque chose ? Si je te suis, c'est parce que je veux te suivre. J'ai compris que c'était important pour toi et … Peggy devait vraiment bien te connaître. "Sois prudent". Tu as dû lui faire de sacrées frayeurs pour qu'elle te le dise. Y aller tout seul, ce n'est pas une bonne idée et qui de mieux qu'un ami pour surveiller tes arrières.

Steve soupira. C'était ce que Bucky aurait fait. Il l'aurait suivi lui aussi. Cette seule pensée tordit ses entrailles à l'intérieur de son estomac.

Il n'avait pas envie de risquer la vie de Sam non plus.

– Je ne sais pas ce qui nous attend, si Bucky est de nouveau l'arme d'HYDRA, s'ils sont derrière tout ça, si ce n'est qu'un piège … Je ne peux pas prévoir ce qui nous arrivera.

– Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de tout prévoir, Steve, c'est normal. Mais, sincèrement, je ne pense pas que ton ami ait été récupéré par HYDRA. Tu ne crois pas que si ça avait été le cas, Peggy se serait rendu compte de quelque chose ? Le Soldat de l'Hiver n'était pas un espion, c'était une arme. Il ne sait pas joué la comédie.

Steve avait mis en doute les dires de Peggy. Il était si inquiet de voir une fois de plus Bucky lui filer entre les doigts qu'il avait osé remettre en cause les dires de Peggy. Il se sentit coupable.

Sam dut voir tout de suite le trouble sur son visage car il vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

– Sam, j'ai peur de faire une erreur, de me tromper et que ça lui soit fatal. Mais je ne comprends pas … pourquoi aurait-il été voir Peggy ? Ça n'a pas de sens.

Sam lui prit la lettre des mains et la déplia devant lui, montrant du doigt l'une des dernières inscriptions.

 _Je crois qu'_ il _t'aime toujours._

– Au contraire, moi je crois que ça prend tout son sens. Il savait que tu le chercherais, il savait que Peggy t'en parlerait et il doit sans doute savoir que tu serais prêt à partir à sa recherche. Bordel, Steve, le gars a oublié son propre prénom, mais il se souvient de toi. Il se souvient de qui tu es. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il te fait de plus pour comprendre. C'est évident.

Ils se jaugèrent pendant un moment. Steve resta muet. Les mots de Peggy dansaient toujours devant ses yeux.

 _Je crois qu'_ il _t'aime toujours._

C'était insensé, mais il se prit un instant à penser que Bucky puisse encore penser à leur jeunesse, une période de leur vie durant laquelle leurs soucis ne se limitaient qu'à quelques brutes qui les coinçaient dans une ruelle, un mois un peu difficile qu'ils devaient surmonter avec des heures supplémentaires en soirée et les filles qu'ils avaient parfois du mal à inviter à danser.

_Oh, Bucky._

– Steve, il faut que je passe chez moi, annonça Sam, lui rappelant que rien n'était perdu. Je vais préparer quelques affaires et je reviens.

Il s'apprêta à le quitter, mais avant de partir, il passa la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte et le regarda, un air circonspect sur le visage.

– Dis-moi, Captain, je ne savais pas que toi et Barnes étiez aussi intimes.

– Quoi ? s'étonna Steve. Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois … tu vois, Bucky et moi, enfin il a toujours été là, il est mon meilleur ami et je l'aime, mais c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça … ça te dérange ?

– Non. Mais je pensais que Natasha et toi … enfin tu vois quoi. Je vous voyais toujours ensemble – très proches. Je pensais qu'il se passait un truc entre vous deux, mais j'ai plutôt l'impression de mettre trompé de personne sur ce coup-là.

– Natasha est mon amie, mais il ne se passe rien entre nous deux.

– Ah. Donc elle ne voit personne en ce moment ?

– Aux dernières nouvelles, elle ne fréquente personne, du moins, personne dont j'ai pu entendre parler, ricana Steve.

– J'aurais peut-être ma chance alors. Si on ressort vivants de cette histoire de dingue, je l'inviterais à prendre un café. Peut-être que ça la branchera.

– Je suis sûr qu'elle en sera ravie.

Sam lui sourit en retour.

– Merci, Sam.

Il acquiesça et disparut.

Quelques heures plus tard, ils partirent.

Ils contactèrent les amis de Peggy au Brésil. Seul l'un d'entre eux avait eu de ses nouvelles récemment. Il se montra peu loquace au téléphone, voire froid, mais dans l'après-midi, ils se rendirent chez lui. L'homme – un dénommé Robert, dont le crâne brun et chauve luisait au soleil et l'air bougon était rehaussé par une épaisse moustache noire qui lui tombait sous le nez – leur ouvrit la porte avec beaucoup de méfiance. Steve les présenta et exposa leur situation. Pour appuyer ses dires, il présenta la lettre que Peggy lui avait laissée. L'homme l'examina sans un mot, jetant de temps à autre un regard de biais à Steve. Il marmonna quelques mots, puis les quitta et les laissa seuls dans la pièce. Steve et Sam s'interrogèrent du regard. Ils restèrent bien une demie-heure à attendre dans le silence que leur hôte daigne revenir.

Quand le brésilien reparut, il leur tendit son smartphone. Sur l'écran, il y avait le Soldat de l'Hiver, assis dans un avion, la tête tournée vers le hublot à côté de lui. Steve ne pouvait parfaitement discerner son visage, mais il reconnaissait la main posée sur son genou et sa silhouette. Il avait toujours les cheveux très longs et son regard paraissait perdu dans le vague.

– Il disait que Peggy l'avait envoyé ici. Je lui ai ri au nez au début, mais il s'est ramené avec un papier, comme vous. Il voulait traverser l'Atlantique pour aller en Afrique. Ça m'a paru être une drôle d'idée, mais je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre. Il disait s'appeler James. Il avait une démarche un peu lourde et puis là, sur la photo, vous pouvez voir sa main en métal. C'est tout ce que je sais sur lui.

_James._

C'était le nom que Bucky avait pris. Dans sa jeunesse, il ne l'aurait jamais donné – il était Bucky, toujours Bucky. Il ne s'en servait que pour les présentations officielles.

– Est-ce vous qui avez pris la photo ? demanda Steve.

– Non. C'est le pilote qui l'a embarqué qui a pris cette photo, répondit l'homme.

– Quand est-il venu vous voir ?

– Je n'ai rien contre vous, vous savez. Mais je n'ai pas spécialement envie de me mêler de votre histoire. J'ai reconnu le gars et je vous ai reconnu, vous. Vous êtes passés à la télé, sur internet et même dans les journaux. Si je ne vous ai pas encore fichus à la porte, c'est en souvenir de Margaret.

Steve comprit que l'homme ne les supporterait plus très longtemps – mais c'était compréhensible, après tout, Sam et lui s'étaient imposés sans prévenir.

– Je suis désolé pour le dérangement, s'excusa Steve. Je suis prêt à vous dédommager et à …

– Vous faites bien d'être désolé, coupa le contact de Peggy – avait-il été un collègue de travail, un ami, même un amant, ou bien était-ce une toute autre relation qu'ils partageaient ? Steve ne pourrait jamais le savoir –, mais maintenant c'est trop tard. J'ai appelé le pilote qui s'est occupé de votre gars. Elle ne devrait plus tarder à arriver.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une jeune femme se présenta à eux sous le nom de Julia – un mètre cinquante-cinq, mince comme un clou, d'épais cheveux noirs et bouclés pour auréoler son visage sombre – et leur promit de les débarquer le plus tôt possible là où elle avait emmené ledit James. Le Maroc serait leur destination.

Elle leur dit qu'il n'avait presque pas parlé, qu'il se contentait de fixer un point dans le vide. Quand elle lui avait demandé pourquoi il désirait quitter l'Amérique pour l'Afrique, il avait à peine su quoi répondre – après de longues minutes d'hésitation il avait fini par dire qu'il souhaitait faire le point sur sa vie et se retrouver.

Une fois arrivés, Steve remercia Julia et les dédommagea, Robert et elle, avant de prendre contact avec des agents du SHIELD. La base avait résisté aux attaques d'HYDRA et elle était restée aux mains de ses agents les plus fidèles. Ils acceptèrent de les héberger.

Il était difficile de savoir où Bucky avait pu aller, même si Steve se doutait qu'il était plus proche que jamais de retrouver son ami. Après tout, la liste des adresses que Peggy lui avait donnée s'étendait du Maroc à l'Afrique du Sud en passant par le Cameroun, le Kenya, l'Éthiopie, la Tanzanie et le Congo. Bucky – James, c'était James maintenant – pouvait se trouver dans n'importe quel pays. Il avait même pu suivre son propre chemin. Il avait survécu aux traitement d'HYDRA, il saurait comment survivre dans un environnement qui lui était étranger.

Steve et Sam n'eurent pas le temps de faire une quelconque recherche. Sarah – la quarantaine, aussi grande que Sam, un foulard pour couvrir ses cheveux et deux magnifiques yeux verts en amande pour illuminer son visage –, vint à eux et leur annonça qu'une de ses connaissances, en fonction en Égypte, affirmait qu'un homme correspondant à la description qu'ils avaient donné de Bucky y avait été aperçu – la démarche lourde et le bras en métal revenaient toujours dans les témoignages. Elle regroupa quelques-uns de ses meilleurs agents – tous restés fidèles au SHIELD et qui avaient côtoyé de près ou de loin le célèbre agent Carter – et ils débutèrent leur traversée de l'Afrique du nord.

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'à Louksor, réfugiés chez la connaissance qui avait averti Sarah. En Égypte, HYDRA avait pris le dessus et il ne restait presque plus rien du SHIELD. Les agents encore opérationnels étaient dispersés dans l'ensemble du pays pour parer les attaques terroristes qui sévissaient. Sarah avait expliqué qu'au-delà des menaces directes d'HYDRA, les agents du SHIELD avaient fini par prêter main forte aux forces de l'ordre de leur État pour stopper les terroristes, principalement financés par HYDRA. La tension était palpable dans la région et l'inquiétude était lisible sur les visages.

Steve avait senti dès le début la réticence de certains à lui prêter main forte. Ils avaient d'autres problèmes à régler que de se préoccuper d'un seul agent – perdu depuis des années, vu comme un ennemi par le monde entier. Il méritait les regards défiants, presque mauvais, qu'on lui lançait.

Une explosion les fit tous sursauter. Sarah et ses agents réagirent au quart de tour. Ils s'armèrent en vitesse et sortirent. Steve et Sam les suivirent, alertes et prêts à intervenir.

D'autres explosions secouèrent la ville et les civils se mirent à crier. Au loin, ils virent les premiers hommes attaquer, tirer à la mitraillette. Steve reconnut instantanément les armes d'HYDRA. De sa planque, il put observer leur avancée.

Ils étaient nombreux, sans doute trop nombreux pour eux – même s'ils étaient tous des agents surentraînés – et il n'y avait là que ceux que Steve pouvait compter. Des renforts devaient se cacher au quatre coins de la ville.

Il fut parcouru d'un frisson.

Se pouvait-il qu'HYDRA ait prévu sa venue en Égypte ? Toutes les inquiétudes qu'il avait eues seraient alors fondées. Bucky aurait été récupéré par HYDRA qui l'aurait à nouveau manipulé pour l'amener à faire absolument tout ce qu'ils désiraient – il serait redevenu une arme.

Mais que faisait-il de Sarah et de tous les agents qui lui avaient apporté leur aide sans rien en retour que quelques remerciements ? Steve ne pouvait pas croire en leur culpabilité alors qu'ils se battaient et risquaient leur vie pour déjouer les plans d'HYDRA.

Se pouvait-il alors que sa présence en Égypte ait attiré HYDRA jusqu'ici ? Les victimes deviendraient alors les siennes. Il aurait causé tout ceci de sa simple présence et par son égoïsme.

Il ne pouvait se permettre de semer plus de morts sur sa route.

Steve se précipita vers la zone de combat, ignorant les cris de Sam et des autres agents. Son bouclier en avant, il fonça tête baissée. Il se souvenait la France, l'Italie et l'Allemagne. Il se souvenait la mort et la guerre. Il se souvenait Bucky.

Les premières lignes s'effondrèrent les unes après les autres, mais pour une de tombée, deux autres se formaient. Une  _hydre_.

Pendant un temps indéterminé, tout ne fut que cris et coups de feu. Steve pouvait à peine apercevoir dans le brouillard de la poudre à canon et du sable qui volait sous leurs pas ses camarades. Il entendait la voix de Sarah hurler des ordres en arabe et les agents du SHIELD les répéter. Il entendait même Sam qui était ses yeux sur le champ de bataille et qui planait au-dessus de la mêlée.

Sa vue resta brouillée jusqu'à ce que des hommes surgirent de nul part – des fantômes.

En tête, ils étaient trois. L'un des hommes tira, de sa main brillante sous les rayons du soleil qui tapait dur ce jour-là. Il se déplaça pesamment. Ses pas lui étaient pénibles et douloureux. Un de ses bras se balançait le long de son corps.

_Bucky._

Un front se forma devant HYDRA. Bucky – James, c'était James – empoigna le combattant à côté de lui – sa silhouette, sa taille fine et ses pas agiles donnèrent l'impression à Steve d'observer une jeune fille se battre – et d'un seul bras le propulsa dans les airs. Des raies d'argent traversèrent le brouillard et s'en suivit un bain de sang.

Quand la poussière retomba, le sol était rouge.

Ces soldats qui avaient formé un mur devant HYDRA ne les protégeaient pas. Ils se défendaient – et Steve se mit presque à pleurer de voir Bucky se retourner contre ses bourreaux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le dernier chapitre est un POV de Bucky/WS.


	5. JAMES I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un POV de Bucky/WS dans lequel le Bucky/WS retrouve Steve et où le Steve/Bucky est présent, le Bucky/Natasha est rapidement évoqué ( j'ai pris la liberté de vieillir Natasha d'une dizaine d'années pour que sa relation avec Bucky ne soit pas trop creepy, par précaution, mais rien n'est mentionné sur son âge dans le texte ). Deux autres personnages font leur apparition. J'utilise d'abord Laura Kinney, qui est adaptée à ce texte, et un OC. L'OC est inspiré d'Isaiah Bradley, connu pour avoir été le Captain Americain noir des années 40, et de Josiah al hajj Saddiq, connu sous le nom de Patriot, issu d'une expérience et créé à partir du sperme d'Isaiah. Leurs histoires m'ont plu, je les ai trouvées intéressantes, j'en ai donc tiré quelques éléments pour créer un personnage que Bucky/WS aurait pu rencontrer. Le nom Jones est l'un des plus portés aux États-Unis. Concernant les lieux cités dans le texte, c'est avant tout un choix pratique. J'ai pensé à l'Amérique du sud, à l'Asie et à l'Afrique, mais puisque je connaissais un peu mieux la géographie de l'Afrique, autant en parler. De plus, dans un des épisodes d'Agents of SHIELD, j'ai cru apercevoir des bases du SHIELD dans le nord de l'Afrique, ce qui m'arrangeait. Dans ce chapitre, je fais mention d'homophobie, de tortures, de viols et d'usage non-consensuel de drogues ( en gros, des traitements que Bucky/WS aurait pu subir entre les mains des agents d'HYDRA ). En espérant que cela vous plaise.

**James I**

 

Il avait existé sans vivre. Le flou l'avait envahi et fatigué de plisser le regard pour reconnaître un visage ou un lieu, de tendre l'oreille pour se souvenir d'une voix, il s'était laissé submerger par le brouillard. Il n'avait de toute façon jamais eu intérêt à se rappeler.

Au début il y avait eu les nausées et les maux de tête, puis il y avait eu les tremblements qui s'aggravaient toujours jusqu'au moment fatidique. Il devait les supporter sans broncher, même à en vomir, même si la délivrance ne venait que par la brume qui semait la confusion dans sa tête. Il se souvenait avoir ri et pleuré, mais tout était faux. Cela faisait partie des effets du traitement qu'on l'obligeait à prendre. Cela faisait partie de la transformation.

Avec le temps, ils avaient trouvé un autre moyen. Selon les dossiers, ça s'était produit à peu près au début des années cinquante – pas que ça puisse vraiment l'aider à comprendre, mais il pouvait au moins replacer dans un ordre plus ou moins chronologique les évènements qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. C'était à ce moment-là qu'il avait quitté l'Allemagne pour la Russie. C'était aussi à ce moment-là qu'on l'avait décryogénisé pour lui implanter un bras mécanique.

Il avait presque regretté les fièvres qui le tenaient éveillé des nuits entières.

Ils avaient eu besoin qu'il garde l'esprit clair. Il n'était resté qu'une simple expérience durant ses premières années, mais avec la Guerre Froide de plus en plus pressante, on avait commencé à lui confier des missions. Il s'était montré réticent au début. Il ne pouvait suivre tous les ordres qu'on lui donnait. Quelque chose clochait dans ce qu'on lui demandait de faire. Ce n'était pas juste, ce n'était pas bien. Ça n'avait pas toujours été ainsi. Il ne pouvait s'exécuter sans réfléchir. Il n'était pas une machine –  _ _pas encore__.

Ça n'avait pas plu aux autres. Les drogues avaient été remplacées par des chocs électriques. Ça ne lui avait pas pris beaucoup de temps pour changer d'avis. Il s'était fait de plus en plus docile.

À partir de ce moment, tout s'était brouillé dans sa tête. Il y avait eu des tortures, si nombreuses qu'il en était venu à oublier qui il était. Il avait oublié son nom et une grande partie de son passé. Il avait oublié les États-Unis et le nom de ses parents. Il se souvenait du visage de ses sœurs, mais il était parfois difficile de se rappeler comment il les avait appelées. Il revoyait parfois un garçon sourire à ses côtés. Le garçon était beau et toujours énervé. Il était souvent maladroit, mais il avait un grand cœur. Il avait protégé le garçon. Il avait aimé le garçon. Il était arrivé, une fois – bien avant la fin des années soixante-dix –, qu'il perde la mémoire. Il avait passé la journée entière à essayer de souvenir du nom du garçon, jusqu'à s'en arracher les cheveux et à s'en taper la tête contre les murs. On était venu l'attacher, lui obstruer les bras et l'empêcher de bouger. La nuit seulement était venue la libération quand le nom était réapparu sur ses lèvres. Il en avait ri à s'en faire éclater les poumons tellement c'était stupide de l'avoir oublié.

__Steve_ _ _._

Le garçon s'appelait  _ _Steve__.

Il l'avait hurlé, enchaîné sur sa table, jusqu'à en perdre haleine. Pour ne plus l'oublier, il l'avait répété longtemps, même la nuit.

Les humiliations avaient suivi peu après. On l'avait mis à genoux, les mains attachées au-dessus de la tête, on l'avait fait ramper sur le sol et supplier jusqu'à ce qu'il craque. On l'avait battu comme un animal qu'on aurait voulu dresser. On l'avait affamé, puis fait dévorer à même le sol des carcasses à peines cuites et comestibles. Il avait fini par se souvenir des mains sur son visage, des coups sur son corps, des objets enfoncés là où ils pouvaient être insérés. On l'avait insulté, torturé et violé. Quand il avait eu le malheur de lever les yeux, de leur tenir tête d'un seul regard, les violences avaient redoublé. Il n'était qu'un chien, bon à faire le sale boulot et à nettoyer derrière eux. Il était à peine un animal qui méritait de vivre, non conscient de ses propres choix. Il n'était même pas un homme puisqu'il prenait du plaisir à toutes les horreurs qu'ils lui faisaient subir. On le faisait parfois défiler nu. Il n'avait pas d'intimité, ni pudeur et même quand il se faisait appeler pédé – il ne comprenait pas à encore à ce moment pourquoi on l'avait appelé ainsi –, il pouvait sérieusement se mettre à bander, sans rien pouvoir y faire.

Le Soldat en avait pleuré comme jamais il n'avait imaginé que cela soit possible. Il avait pleuré, souillé dans son corps et dans son âme. Il était resté prostré sur le sol froid à attendre que le temps passe et qu'on vienne le chercher pour que tout recommence de nouveau et que ce cercle vicieux perdure sans fin.

James avait cessé d'être un homme le jour où il avait chuté. Bucky Buchanan Barnes était mort et rien ne pourrait jamais le ramener. Le Soldat avait été implanté dans ce corps, lavant tous les vieux souvenirs qui y avaient persisté jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'une coquille vide qu'HYDRA pourrait remplir à sa guise. Il était un objet, rien de plus.

Même Steve avait fini par disparaître. Répéter son nom faisait plus de mal que de bien et James n'avait jamais été dupe. Il avait beau attendre que les lendemains deviennent des aujourd'hui, l'espoir d'être un jour libéré fila avec le temps. Le Steve en question, où qu'il soit, ne viendrait jamais –  _jamais_  – le sauver des tentacules d'HYDRA qui s'enfonçaient toujours plus dans son cerveau.

HYDRA était son présent. HYDRA serait son futur. HYDRA devait aussi devenir son passé. C'était ce qu'HYDRA comptait faire de lui, par tous les moyens possibles.

Il avait fallu attendre des années – dans son esprit, c'était des siècles, mais il y avait des tortures et des sommeils prolongés, des chocs électriques et des missions aux quatre coins du monde pour le briser tous les jours un peu plus – pour que quelqu'un daigne le remarquer. Les agents d'HYDRA étaient vicieux et mauvais. Ils l'utilisaient sans scrupule, sans demander sa permission – il avait osé protester les premières fois où on l'avait déshabillé, mais il s'était retrouvé bâillonné et entravé –, pour assouvir le moindre de leurs désirs. Ils haïssaient les agents d'HYDRA, mais il devait les écouter et leur obéir. Ils étaient ses maîtres et lui ne pourrait jamais être leur égal. Il avait presque toujours effectué ses missions tout seul, jusqu'au milieu des années 90 – c'était triste de se dire qu'il pouvait remettre en place les morceaux du puzzle de sa vie grâce aux meurtres qu'il avait commis.

À ses côtés s'était tenue une jeune fille, d'une vingtaine d'années, souple comme un roseau, agile comme un chat et rapide comme le vent. Elle avait fait une démonstration de ses talents et il s'était littéralement écrasé devant elle. Le Soldat avait eu droit à des moqueries, une fois encore, mais il n'en avait pas eu cure sur le moment – elle aussi était une arme.

Natasha était venue le voir juste après et lui avait proposé de soigner la blessure qu'il avait au front. Le Soldat l'avait repoussée. Il n'avait pas besoin de son aide et elle n'avait pas le droit de le toucher. Mais Natasha ne lui avait parlé ni en russe – la langue dans laquelle il se faisait insulter et humilier –, ni en allemand – la langue dans laquelle on lui hurlait des ordres. Elle lui avait parlé en anglais, une langue qui était naturelle et familière, qui lui rappelait dans un passé lointain – peut-être même des rêves – des souvenirs agréables qui lui avaient fait du bien. Natasha était la première à lui parler comme à un être humain. Elle n'avait pas insisté. Elle s'était souciée de son avis. Elle l'avait traité d'égal à égal.

Plus tard, James l'avait laissée l'approcher, il l'avait laissée le toucher, il l'avait même laissée l'embrasser.

Mais Natasha était partie vite, bien trop vite et le Soldat avait tout oublié – c'était James qui s'en était finalement rappelé, quelques semaines après avoir échappé à HYDRA, c'était lui qui s'était même rappelé de l'accident qui avait bien failli causer la mort de Natasha.

Tout cela était derrière lui maintenant. James s'était enfoncé dans le brouillard et avait attendu que le mauvais temps se lève. Il y avait vu plus clair et s'était efforcé de tenir bon, malgré les horreurs qui s'étaient dessinées devant ses yeux. Il ne devait pas flancher. HYDRA l'avait brisé une fois, il ne devait pas les laisser le faire une seconde fois.

Ses souvenirs avaient progressivement refait surface, même ceux qui dataient de la guerre. Mais Bucky n'était jamais revenu. Bucky était mort et personne ne pouvait plus rien faire pour lui – même si James se souvenait de Steve, même s'il aimait toujours Steve. Le Soldat était mort lui aussi. C'était James qui l'avait tué, sans scrupule cette fois-ci, quand il avait voulu en finir avec Steve sur cet héliporteur.

Il ne restait plus que lui désormais, lui qui avait erré pendant un moment aux États-Unis avant de se décider à partir. Il avait suivi les conseils de Peggy Carter sans trop hésiter et était parti pour le Brésil – il n'avait de toute façon plus aucune raison de rester là où il était cerné par HYDRA.

Il avait pris un vol pour l'Afrique et après avoir atterri au Maroc, il avait longé toute la méditerranée en passant par l'Algérie, la Tunisie et la Libye pour finir en Égypte où des anciens agents affiliés au SHIELD l'avaient pris sous leur aile.

Eux aussi avaient été victimes de modifications corporelles – plus ou moins souhaitées –, de tortures et de manipulations mentales. Ils avaient été des armes au service d'idéologie impérialiste, bons qu'à exécuter des ordres et remplir des missions sans jamais poser de questions, obligés d'agir sans réfléchir. James s'était senti compris.

L'histoire d'Isaiah Jones l'avait fait grincer des dents. Cet homme faisait partie des nombreux afro-américains qui avaient fait les frais des expérimentations du gouvernement des États-Unis suite à la disparition de Captain America pour recréer le sérum. Isaiah, comme la dizaine d'autres cobayes qui avait survécu, avait reçu le patronyme de Patriot, suivi d'un nombre – Patriot 39 pour lui. Ils avaient tous agi en secret, dans les rangs de l'armée étasunienne, jusqu'au retour de Steve Rogers. On l'avait ensuite remercié pour ses précieux services et on l'avait congédié. Isaiah n'était rien de plus qu'une arme que les États-Unis avaient modelée à leur image et utilisée à leur guise, jusqu'à épuisement, avant de l'abandonner au fond d'un tiroir. Il n'était même pas assez bon pour les lumières des médias.

James s'était ensuite reconnu dans l'histoire de Laura Kinney. Elle était une création d'HYDRA. Elle n'avait connu que les armes et la violence, torturée, manipulée, brisée dans une base canadienne avant d'être traînée à travers le monde pour effectuer des missions que ses  _propriétaires_  n'étaient pas capables de mener à bien. Elle avait fini par se libérer, mais malgré tout le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru, ces souvenirs dans lesquels elle avait tué et massacré sans concession, par simple automatisme comme une gâchette qui réarmerait à chaque coup, resteraient gravés à jamais dans sa mémoire.

Aucun d'eux ne l'avait jugé, n'avait rien demandé sur ses antécédents. Ils l'avaient considéré comme l'un des leurs sans rien demandé en retour.

Isaiah et Laura servaient tous les deux aux côtés d'agents plus ou moins affiliés au SHIELD où ils protégeaient les civils des attaques terroristes d'HYDRA. Ils se battaient toujours, mais ils étaient libres de faire des choix. Ils avaient laissé de côté Patriot et X-23 et étaient redevenus quelqu'un.

James avait lui aussi abandonné le patronyme de Soldat de l'Hiver – il avait été jusqu'à leur prêter main forte.

Les attaques étaient fréquentes et ils se déplaçaient dans tout le nord de l'Afrique. Ils avaient d'abord mené une mission à Oran avant de démanteler une base d'HYDRA cachée dans les montagnes kabyles. Ils s'étaient rendus dans le Sahara pour poursuivre d'anciens agents infiltrés d'HYDRA que l'agence du SHIELD en Algérie chassait depuis des mois. Ils étaient ensuite retournés en Égypte, là où une nouvelle attaque d'HYDRA les avait surpris.

Mais James ne s'était jamais attendu à faire  _cette_  rencontre.

L'attaque venait de débuter en Égypte. Les explosions terrorisaient les civils qui courraient dans tous les sens et le sable formait des tourbillons brumeux tout autour d'eux. James avait dégainé son arme et Isaiah l'avait suivi, son bouclier pour le protéger. Laura s'était appuyée sur lui et s'était élancée dans la brume, une ombre parmi les ombres.

Et à sa gauche, James avait entraperçu un rayon de lumière fendre l'obscurité – un soleil en pleine nuit.

__Steve_ _ _._

Il avait fait comme si de rien n'était jusqu'à ce que le combat cesse, qu'Isaiah et ses hommes maîtrisent les membres d'HYDRA.

L'attaque avait fait des dégâts. Des agents étaient à terre et un personnel médical avait été dépêché rapidement sur les lieux pour soigner les blesser. C'était toujours plus de sang sous ses bottes et des morts qu'il ne pouvait plus compter sur ses doigts – mais il avait choisi, on ne l'avait pas obligé.

Alors que les tirs avaient cessé, James attendait toujours, droit comme un piquet, à côté de Laura qui serrait son bras avec une poigne qu'il lui reconnaissait bien. Un groupe d'agents du SHIELD s'était avancé auprès d'Isaiah, le saluant et lui serrant la main. Une femme voilée les menait et Steve restait en retrait. James reconnut l'un des hommes. Il portait des ailes dans le dos et un sourire chaleureux sur les lèvres. C'était l'un des coéquipiers de Steve et Natasha.

Ils discutèrent pendant un moment. Isaiah gardait une expression neutre, impassible et résolument sérieuse sur le visage.

Puis Steve s'avança – Captain America n'était plus là.

James fut parcouru d'un frisson. Il ne tenta même pas de le réprimer.

Laura lui lança un regard étonné et interrogateur.

– C'est lui. C'est lui que tu as attendu et qui te cherche.

Il ne répondit pas. Il hocha à peine la tête. La réponse était bien trop évidente.

La voix d'Isaiah se fit entendre.

– Je rencontre enfin  _le_  Captain America.

Il y avait de l'amertume dans le ton qu'il employait et James comprenait. Après avoir confié sa vie et son corps, sa santé et son esprit au succès des États-Unis, Isaiah, renvoyé, avait dû se sentir comme un déchet inutile – de la chair à canon. Il avait quitté les États-Unis sur le champ, mais n'avait pas abandonné son rôle de soldat pour autant : il y avait d'autres lieux à protéger, d'autres personnes à sauver.

– Steve Rogers, se présenta celui qui avait délaissé son costume des champs de bataille, d'une voix calme. Vous êtes ?

– Isaiah Jones, aussi connu sous le nom de Patriot.

– Heureux de faire votre connaissance. Sans votre aide, nous ne nous en serions probablement pas aussi bien sortis.

Isaiah se montra peu réceptif aux paroles du super-soldat, se contentant d'acquiescer de temps à autres.

James observa la scène sans un mot, mais l'inquiétude s'insinua lentement en lui.

Le moment fatidique où Steve allait se tourner vers lui pour le voir se rapprochait toujours plus. Il n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien et James ne voulait pas être celui qui lui causerait une déception si grande qu'elle effacerait toute trace de sourire sur son visage pour ne laisser que de la peine et de la douleur. Il ne l'arrêterait pas. Il n'avait, après tout, rien fait pour brouiller les pistes. Il avait suivi celles que Peggy lui avait indiquées, sachant qu'elle en toucherait un mot à Steve – et c'était ce qu'il souhaitait.

Steve s'avança finalement vers lui et James ne bougea pas. Tous s'écartèrent – même Laura – et il lui sembla qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls au monde comme cela avait déjà été le cas quelques mois plus tôt dans les ruines de leur bataille.

Mais cette fois-ci, il n'essayerait pas de le tuer.

Il le laisserait l'approcher et lui serrer l'épaule. Il le laisserait lui tenir la main ou le serrer dans ses bras. Il le laisserait même l'embrasser, si c'était ce que Steve souhaitait.

Il y avait toujours des trous dans son passé, des passages qu'il ne pourrait peut-être plus jamais rénover et les fondations de la tour de sa vie resterait inévitablement fragiles, mais rien ne l'empêchait de combler les vides et de construire tout autour des renforts pour supporter son histoire – et Steve pourrait très bien l'aider à poser les briques et le ciment. Cet homme, seul visage que son esprit ravagé par la drogue et les chocs électriques avait réussi à garder clair, était son premier souvenir – le plus vif et le plus fort –, et il pourrait même être le dernier.

– Steve, lui murmura James.

– Je suis content de te voir –

– C'est James, maintenant, coupa-t-il, de peur d'entendre de la bouche de Steve ce nom dont il ne voulait plus.

– Je suis content de te voir, James, de voir que tu as l'air en forme.

Steve lui tendit la main comme il l'avait fait à Isaiah, mais James n'était pas Isaiah. Il était James et même si Bucky était mort, il avait été impossible de se débarrasser de tous ses sentiments.

Il trembla un moment, sa main moite serrant celle de Steve avec une certaine maladresse. Il n'avait plus l'habitude des contacts physiques, mais celui-ci n'était tout simplement pas naturel. Il n'avait peut-être jamais serré la main de Steve.

Il resta un moment interloqué avant de se glisser contre lui. Il retint sa respiration pendant quelques secondes, puis referma ses bras autour de Steve. Ce torse était large et solide, mais il avait quelque chose de réconfortant.

James remercia Steve intérieurement de ne rien brusquer, de ne pas bouger et de le laisser faire.

– J'aurais dû te chercher, murmura Steve. Si j'avais … si j'avais ne serait-ce que cherché lorsque je te croyais mort … peut-être que …

– Steve, stop, stop. S'il te plaît. Pas la peine d'en parler maintenant. Je ne veux pas m'en rappeler aujourd'hui. Tu m'as retrouvé. C'est tout ce qui compte.

– Et je suis heureux que tu m'aies laissé te retrouver.

James aurait aimé qu'ils soient vraiment seuls, il aurait aimé lui dire beaucoup de choses et peut-être répondre à ses questions, lui parler des souvenirs de son passé – ils n'étaient pas des étrangers, mais ne se connaissaient plus –, mais il ne dit rien. Il valait mieux se taire pour le moment.

Ils s'isolèrent un peu, entre deux ruelles, à l'abri des regards.

James piocha un souvenir dans les dizaines qui se bousculaient dans sa tête – des souvenirs qui étaient siens et qui pourtant appartenaient à un autre, à quelqu'un qui n'était pas totalement lui. Ça lui arrivait parfois. Il se souvenait, dans le désordre et la brutalité fulgurante de l'insoumission de son esprit. C'était le bon moyen de se soulager – partager avec Steve.

– Est-ce que tu te souviens des quais de Brooklyn ? On avait escaladé les containers, un jour, on avait bu, on était soûls et on avait attendu que le soleil se lève sur l'océan avant de rentrer ?

– Je m'en souviens, acquiesça Steve.

Les rougeurs sur les joues de Steve n'échappèrent pas à James – impossible de passer à côté d'une telle couleur.

Il aima ça.

La drôle de contraction dans son estomac – un peu douloureuse, mais pas comme lorsqu'il attendait, immobilisé, les pieds et les poings liés, que les agents d'HYDRA viennent le chercher pour lui faire subir il-ne-savait-jamais-quoi – le poussa à agir. Il la ferait peut-être partir.

– Tu te souviens sans doute de ça, alors.

James se pencha vers Steve, en espérant qu'il se souvienne comment faire, que les gestes lui reviendraient naturellement – si lui serrer la main n'était pas normal, si le prendre dans ses bras n'étaient pas douloureux, peut-être que  _ça_  marquerait sa délivrance.

Il effleura ses lèvres et l'embrassa. Steve osa à peine le toucher et l'étreindre. James se sentait bien, comme ça. Il se sentait à sa place – et la douleur dans son ventre laissa place à de la chaleur.

– Je m'en souviens, souffla Steve, avant de se laisser à nouveau embrasser.

James avait mis du temps à se souvenir, mais Steve était toujours resté prêt de lui, même lorsque les ténèbres l'avaient englouti. Il serait celui qui lui montrerait le chemin pour en sortir définitivement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rédiger cette petite histoire a été un vrai plaisir. Je remercie sincèrement tous ceux qui l'ont lue.


End file.
